enough
by FluffballPaws
Summary: sassy fanfic... sofia's had enough... contains girl on girl lovin so if that offend you run away run away


diaclaimer: i dont own csi or the caracters i just borrowing them to play with.

an: this fic contains girl on girl loving so if that offends you back away now

Enough

Sofia Curtis was sat in the layout room eating some potato chips when the brown haired woman stepped into the room, Sofia failed to notice that Sara had entered the room with her the detective was too concentrated on the file she was reading. Sara came to a sudden stop as her dark eyes took in the blondes curves and watched as Sofia brought her fingers and sucked the salt of them, Sara shivered involuntary as the thought of those fingers somewhere else preferably on her own body. A small cough brought the dark haired CSI back to the real world, when she had come to her senses she noticed two things about the long haired goddess in front of her, Sofia had noticed that Sara was staring at her in a not so platonic way and two she was returning it full fold, the laser blue eyes running up and down her body made Sara shiver from arousal, Sofia smirked her sexy smirk the one that made Sara sure she was amazing in bed ( Sara had no doubt of this fact anyway but that just added evidence to support her theory.).

" Can I help you Sara?" Sofia said finally retuning to the file she was reading and Sara noticed her write something down on her pad.

"no I'm sorry…I… um." Sara stuttered as she was taken a back by the way Sofia had looked at her only and she was aroused to the extreme, before Sara could get back to her self Sofia was walking towards her the sultry smirk permanently in place she put the file on the layout table and ripped the page out of her pad, she folded it into a square which she placed in her hand and Sara felt a run of electricity through her spine as Sofia's hand brushed her own and then in a flash the blonde had disappeared. Sara opened the piece paper and read…

Sara Sidle I have had enough of this bullshit

You are coming to my place after shift

And you better not bail or not turn up

Because believe me this is not something to be done in the lab

But if I have to I will do it in the lab

Sofia Curtis

Sara winced and gulped loud as she tried to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat, what did this note mean? was Sofia angry at her? Sara thought about it the worst thing that could happen is that Sofia would turn her down maybe shout a little but Sara Sidle was not about to back down it was just not the Sidle thing to do

**After shift…**

Sofia watched as a nervous Sara Sidle paced around her living room, she watched as the brown eyed goddess tried to make sense of all the information Sofia had delivered just minutes before the brunette had started to pace, she watched as Sara's Facial expression changed from shock to confusion and finally to a relaxed state. Before Sofia could fully appreciate all of Sara's facial expressions the fact that Sara had processed all of the recent events and was now advancing on her with a devil-may-care look on her face.

Sara pulled Sofia so she was fully pressed against her own over heated flushed body, she kissed Sofia's cheek and made a path to Sofia's ear she stuck out her tongue and licked the lobe, she delighted in the soft, barely audible whimper she got as a prize for her efforts, the whimper caused her arousal to flare up and she could not resist she pulled the lobe into her mouth and started to suck, Sofia's legs gave way and she fell helplessly into the brunettes body moaning. Sara released Sofia's ear and received a groan of disapproval as Sara whispered into the blonde's ear in a voice that was so husky and low that it caused the detective moan very loudly.

"I am yours tonight and as often and as long as you want me to be yours" Sara brought her hand up and played with the strand of hair that had fallen over her face. " I want you for ever" Sofia replied breathlessly , without another word being spoken Sara brought the strand of hair and tucked it neatly behind Sofia ear she walked back and continued until Sofia's back made contact with the wall, she moved her lips so they hoverer mere centimetres away from the soft, pink, inviting lips of the blonde detective , it was Sofia who got impatient to kiss the beautiful woman who had her pressed up against a wall, she surged her head forward and took full possession of the brunette's mouth. Sara gasped as Sofia's hands to a firm hold or her hair and the blonde took her chance and pushed her tongue into the sweet tasting treasure she had found.

Sara's hands wandered down the slim detective's torso touching all she could reach but soon the feel of silk was not enough to satisfy her so she moved her hands and began to undo the buttons that were denying her the feel of pure skin. The blonde goddess moaned and whimpered all the while that Sara's tongue was teasing her own. When the shirt was undone Sara moved the two pieces of fabric apart and pushed the shirt on to the floor and moved her arms so she was undoing Sofia's bra releasing the two perfect globes. Sara kissed her down Sofia's torso until she came to be facing Sofia's midriff, she kissed her way from one hip to the other stopping only to stick her tongue into Sofia's belly button causing the detective to gasp.

Sofia took a hold of Sara's head and pulled her up when Sara was facing Sofia, Sofia placed her hands either side of Sara's face and pulled the brunette towards her as she forced her tongue deep into Sara's mouth. Sofia pushed Sara towards her bedroom occasionally she had to stop from the distraction of Sara's mouth on her neck. Sara she pushed her towards the bed and Sofia crawled to the centre of the bed. Bending down Sara kneeled by the bed and took of the blonde's jeans working them down the soft legs she pulled them free and the fell in a puddle to the floor she pulled at the black lacy thong her lover was wearing until that too was free from the blonde's writhing body. Sara stood again a her eyes greedily looked over the strong yet lean figure of the detective. Giving no warning Sofia surged up and caught the brunette's hips bringing her down to the bed, Sofia slipped of the bed.

"I will be back my dear, when I get back you best be naked." Sofia commanded softly and turned to leave the room not knowing what was about to happen Sara did what was requested of her and lay in the centre of the bed waiting for the blonde to come back. When Sofia returned she was carrying two silk red scarves and one black one. Climbing up onto the bed Sofia looked over the brunette enigma's body and groaned once she saw that Sara was breathing heavily, she lay down the scarves over the brunettes breasts she took the black one and encouraged Sara to sit up a little she tied the black scarf around the brunette woman's head in a blindfold. She then allowed the CSI to lay down she then took 1 red scarf and tied it around the brunette's right wrist and the other end of the red scarf to the headboard, the other red scarf tied Sara's left wrist to the headboard. Sara felt the bed lift and assumed Sofia had gotten of the bed.

"Mmmm…so gorgeous… that position really pushed out your body…you are beautiful my dark angel." Sofia's vice had gotten lower and it caressed Sara's senses and Sara moaned at the praise that she was given.

"my praise pleases you my dear?" Sofia asked and smiled at the moan she received.

The blonde woman found her way to the side of the bed avoiding touching it she did not want to alert the brunette of the part of her body she was about to touch, Sara squirmed as she felt the detective finally touch her, it was not an innocent touch Sofia was running a finger up and down the brunette's leg. Sara was surprised and gasped as Sofia took her hard nipple into her mouth and sucked at it in earnest.

"please Sofia…. Please" Sara moaned out

"what do you want sweetheart?" Sofia pulled away to ask and then returned to her previous position.

" Sofia… fuck me!!! Please." Sara moaned as she felt Sofia relent and moaned more as Sofia started to move her fingers into the pace Sara had set with her hips. Sofia continued to move her fingers to the Pace that Sara wanted until she was overcome with happiness as Sara's orgasm crashed over her.

"SOFIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Sara screamed out.

Sofia untied Sara and they lay down in the bed.

" I love you" Sara was the first to break the comfortable silence and she snuggled further into the blonde.

"love you too now sleep baby" Sofia felt the brunette smile into her shoulder and the lovers fell into a sleep.


End file.
